It'sOurWonderland
by iBreakHearts
Summary: A drabble/ficlet/oneshot book of ReaderXBreak.
1. The Unbirthday

**ItsOurWonderland**

_A drabble/ficlet/oneshot book of ReaderXBreak_

[The Unbirthday]

[Y/N] got up, same as always. Today wasn't the same as always though. _Today was special. _Today was Break's birthday. Getting up and sitting at the dining table you started to brainstorm about what you'd need.

"Well... I suppose I'll make an Unbirthday[1] cake... I definitely need some candy and to invite everyone. I should get my nice china and fancy tea ready as well." you said out loud while writing the list down. "Off I go~"

Getting dressed and grabbing your coat and wallet, you're first stop was Liddell's [2] Candy Bar. You just hoped that you wouldn't run into problems there...

_Of course I run into problems when I need them the least!_

How could you miss that white head of hair browsing through the candy? You can't. Ducking under the checkout counter as quietly as you could earned you a glance from the male employee.

"What could you possibly want from under there?"

You sweatdropped. "Uhh well... Haigha[3]... I'm trying to throw a birthday party for my friend... Except he's in the store right now."

Haigha giggled. "You pronounced my name wrong you know~ It rhymes with the word mayor! Would you like some help? I can gather the stuff for you, then let you leave through the back exit if you want."

"I would be really grateful if you could!" You said nodding enthusiastically, while handing him your candy list.

A few minutes he returned to take your money and showed you to the back exit.

Opening the back door he said "Good luck with your party!"

"Thank you, I really need lots of luck." you replied, stepping out the door.

You half-speed-walked to L.C.L.[4] Baker Supplies to pick up the rest of the cake ingredients.

"Unbirthday cake... I need some chocolate, fondant, and some cake mixes. There's so much to do today." You thought aloud.

Stepping into the quaint shop, you looked around at the crowded walls and shelves for what you needed.

"Some white chocolate, milk chocolate, and dark chocolate... Ah! Here's the milk chocolate." you said, picking up the medium sized package.

Continuing to look around you started to sing a song:

"_A very merry unbirthday to me  
To who?  
To me.  
Oh you!  
A very merry unbirthday to you.  
Who me?  
Yes, you!  
Oh, me!  
Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea.  
A very merry unbirthday to you!  
Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday.  
Imagine, just one birthday every year!  
Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!  
Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer  
A very merry unbirthday to you, to you  
To me?  
To you!  
A very merry unbirthday  
For me?  
For you!  
Now blow the candle out my dear  
And make your wish come true  
A merry merry unbirthday to you!"_

Finding the chocolates and cake mixes you needed, all that was left was the fondant.

A young lady wearing a simple white shirt, black jeans, and a simple employee apron with the store's logo tapped you on the shoulder, "Hello, I'm Lorina. Please call me Lory though... You look like you can't find something. Do you need help?"

"Ah yes Lorina-"

"It's Lory." she said, cutting you off.

"Sorry Lory... My name is [Y/N]. Uhh... I'm trying to find some fondant." you said, finishing your reply. She was petite, but you got the feeling she could speak up when she wanted to.

She nodded. "It's right here." she started to lead you through an aisle. She grabbed a hefty package and handed it to you. "Is that a good size?"

"It's perfect." you replied gleefully.

After paying for the things, you went back to your house and started on the cake.

-Time Skip A Few Hours-

You put the finished cake on an elegant mahogany table, and set up the tea set.

"Ahh it's finally done! Now for the easy work~ Inviting people!" you said, cheering half for you're completed cake, half for it being over with. You invited everyone: Alice, Oz, Gilbert, Reim, and Sharon. You recited a birthday poem to each of them over the phone.

"_Don't Be Late!  
For a Very Important Date  
Break's Birthday Party_

_If you're feeling quite MAD  
We'll make you right GLAD  
On the date that is today.  
Come in foolish attire  
For all to admire."_

One by one everyone arrived.

"Welcome everyone, the party will start soon, but I need to get the Mr. Hatter himself over here so be quiet while I call him, kay?" You giggled. This was going to be one HECK of a phone call.

Picking up the phone, you dialed Break's phone number.

***RingRingRingRing***

"_Hello?" _

"Break? Is that you?"

"_Uh, who do you think it is [Y/N]?"_

**-commence girl ranting phase-**

"OH! EHM! GEE! BREAK. A HUGE FRIGGIN DUMPTRUCK BURIED MY HOUSE IN CANDY AND I NEED SOMEONE TO EAT MY WAY OUT!"

Laughs came from the other side of the room, you shushed them.

"_Now, my dear, I'm sure that you're lying."_

"Ah... Guess you've caught me~ Anyways I NEEDNEEDNEED you to come to my house right now!"

"_I'll be over in a few minutes then."_

"Good!" You hung up the phone, smiling.

"Now we wait to ambush our Hatter." You said winking at everyone.

-10 Minutes Later-

********SURPRISE********

Everyone ambushed Break in a hug, even Alice, though she pouted.

"Break, Happy birthday~" you said, practically dragging him to the head seat at the table, with everyone sitting on the side seats. "I hope you enjoy your very merry Unbirthday party!"

He laughed, looking at the wonderful gathering set up by [Y/N]. "I didn't think anyone would do this. I haven't celebrated this holiday in quite awhile."

Everyone took a bit of the Unbirthday cake you made. It was designed to be hat-shaped, and it was intricately designed with the candy you bought earlier, and some ribbon that you tied on it. Oz served the tea to everyone, being careful not to chip any of your china.

"Mm..." Break started, his eyes closing. "English Breakfast Tea is delicious."

_Wait, I didn't save any of the candy to give him as a present... Grr..._

"Break, can you come here for a sec?" you said, pulling him into the next room.

He questioned you. "My dear [Y/N], what's wrong?"

"Ehh..." you sighed. "I forgot to get you an actual present."

He chuckled. "Is this whole thing not enough of a gift?"

"Well... I guess I have something I can give you, but you can't tell anyone about it." you said, a little flustered. "Close your eyes please!"

Listening to your request, he closed his eyes. You gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran back to the table, flushing 10 shades of red. Break followed, wearing his usual smirk. The party continued through the rest of the evening, with a very satisfied Break.

**[ T H E – E N D ]**

**A/N: **Heheh. 4 pages-ish. Some oneshot eh? ;D I hope you guys enjoyed. I couldn't really fit in much character, but it focuses around YOU, my dear, lovely, reader. I'm started a book, and a ReaderxBreak, which is something people on here don't really do... But yeah. I took lots of references so be sure to check them out! R&R PLEASE! 8D

-Note that these are all Wikipedia links. blocks urls.-

[1] Unbirthday - .org/wiki/Unbirthday

[2] Liddel - .org/wiki/Alice_Liddell

[3] Haigha (March Hare) - .org/wiki/March_Hare

[4] L.C.L (Lorina Charlotte Liddel) - .org/wiki/Lory_%28Alice%27s_Adventures_in_Wonderland%29


	2. Blindness

**ItsOurWonderland**

_A drabble/ficlet/oneshot book of ReaderXBreak_

[Blindness]

**A/N: Spoilers for chapter 42. **

**Reader POV.**

He **tried** to _hide_ it.

He **thought** I wouldn't _figure it_ out.

_How couldn't I_, when his expression lacked it's usual **playfulness**?

He **wasn't** going to be in this world much longer. _I can feel it._

_I'm never wrong_. **And that's what scares me.**

**A/N:** A drabble this time. I plan to keep this book updated. ;D


	3. Of Hiding And Seeking

**ItsOurWonderland**

_A drabble/ficlet/oneshot book of ReaderXBreak_

[Of Hiding and Seeking]

* * *

_Oh... How did I get roped in to camping with these people? Really... The only ones that seem capable of camping are Oz and Gilbert, and even that's pretty limited. _You thought to yourself, watching the failing attempts of your comrades.

There was Alice, seeing if any part of a tent and/or sleeping bag is edible while ordering everyone else to do everything.

There was Shalon... Well... She wasn't really trying at all.

And there was Break, lounging around with Shalon eating candy...

**Some team this was.**

Eventually, with the help of the three capable people, Oz, Gilbert, and yourself, the tents and campfire got set up. In one tent, there was Oz,Alice, and Gilbert, while in the other there was you, Break, and Shalon. You were all gathered around the campfire, chatting.

"Well... This is supposed to be camping? I thought [Y/N] said it would be fun, but instead we're talking and roasting puffy candy instead of MEAT." Alice exclaimed.

You sighed. "If we brought meat, we'd attract animals to our campsite."

"Then why don't we just hurt them, you know, teach them a lesson?" She questioned back.

Break answered this time. "I'd think it would be best if we refrain from physically harming anything other than what we must, Miss Alice."

"I'm still bored." Alice stated flatly.

Then you had an idea. You were camping, it was a little dark, and you had flashlights. What were you going to do? Tell scary stories? NO! You were going to play Hide and Seek of course.

"HIDE AND SEEK!" You said, glee clearly expressed in your voice.

_And the response everyone knew was coming..._ "Can I eat it? Is it tasty?"

Everyone chuckled.

"Alice, Hide and Seek is a _game_, not _food_." you said. After explaining the game to her, the group decided who was going to be it. Turns out it was you.

_Ugh... _You thought._ Well let's just hope I can find everyone._

"30! 29! 28!" You started counting. "6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Ready or not, here I come!"

You opened your eyes, and examining the environment, you looked for any noticeable changes that would lead you to your first person. Looking around, you saw that Oz, Alice, and Gilbert's tent was unzipped a little. Walking up to the little peephole, you saw that Alice chose to hide in the tent... And fell asleep. _I guess waiting 30 seconds of doing nothing will make Alice fall asleep. Wow. _You thought to yourself, stifling a laugh.

Turning around, you noticed two pairs of feet hanging from a tree... _Teehee._

You picked up a stick, and walked over to the pair of feet.

"OH LOOK. IT'S A PAIR OF FEET PINATAS!" you said, poking the two pairs of feet with your stick.

"Oh, Gil, looks like we've been found!" Oz said, jumping down from his spot.

Gilbert jumped down after Oz and said "I guess we have."

_Onto the last two people..._You thought, walking to a big fallen tree.

"Teehee.." You heard a voice from behind it. Climbing over the huge trunk, you saw Shalon.

"Found you!" you said happily.

She giggled. "Who do you have left to find?"

"Break."

"Oh, so I guess I hid pretty well then."

Coming to a big open field you thought to yourself, _Who would hide here?_

Except you noticed something that was very odd. A closet. _What the hell?_

You walked up to the closet, and knocked on it. "Oi, Break? How did you get a closet out here?!"

Break opened the door. "Why it's magic, my dear~" He stuck his hand out for what looked like a handshake.

"Sure. Magic." you said, proceeding to shake his hand. Except it wasn't meant to be a handshake. Break pulled you into his closet and closed the door.

"So, am I the last person to be found~?" he asked.

You sighed. _How could you find a person in a closet LAST? _"Yes, I suppose you are."

He chuckled. "So I guess I win?" He leaned closer to you.

You blushed a little. "Err.. Yeah?"

He leaned even closer. "Really?"

Your face was now completely red, and you got really nervous. When you get nervous, you get nauseous. And you really didn't want to barf in such a tight, closed space. "I'm pretty sure?"

"And since you found everyone, you win as well." He leaned in even more close.

You nodded. "Mhmm..."

He giggled. "Well then here is your prize~!" He leaned in even closer, and gave you a small peck on your lips.

You blushed deeply, and it took so much willpower to not barf. "T-Thanks... We should get back to the campsite..."

"Yes, I suppose we should~"

**[ T H E – E N D ]**

A/N: Haven't updated at all in awhile. So anyways I got this idea from when I was rewatching episode 25, I think. Break was sitting at the campfire talking with Gilbert, and I was like "Break really doesn't seem like much of a camper." And yeah. This idea was born! So yeah. Hope you enjoy? R&R 3


	4. Iced Tea

**ItsOurWonderland**

_A drabble/ficlet/oneshot book of ReaderXBreak_

[Iced Tea]

You sighed. Even though it was in the middle of Winter, the whole Reinsworth mansion seemed to be immensely warm. Possibly even almost to the point that it was hot. You cursed silently to yourself about why someone would need to have such a warm temperature.

You really didn't adore the heat that much. You didn't really like cold that much either, however you liked to be more on the chilly side. Walking to the kitchen, you were going to get your current favourite drink.

Iced Tea. You loved it. However you had trouble getting the resident tea-freak to try it. A flashback of yesterday replayed itself.

---

You sighed, sipping your iced tea. "Break, it's iced tea. It's cold tea. It's _tea_. You should try it, it's sweet~"

A slightly agitated Break stared at said cold drink. "That isn't real tea. As much as I'm a fan of sweet things and tea, there is no way I'm drinking that… insult."

"It is not an insult. You just refuse to try something new." You glared. "Stubborn pierrot."

"Well if 'trying something new' is so important, I dare you to make me~" He said, smirking.

_Oh hoh hoh… You would make him, alright._ "Oh, Break, I will make you." Something eerie about your tone made him shiver slightly. You walked off with plans for masking tape, possibly some tubing, a funnel, and, of course, some iced tea. Maybe a harisen for backup.

You got back with matierials in hand, about 25 minutes later. Your funnel-masking-tape contraption finished, you were prepared to _make_ Break try something new. (You left out the tubing and harisen because you thought it was a little much.)

"Ne~ Break, I have a surprise for you~" You said, your own creepy smile plastered onto your face.

"A surprise, well… I wonder what it could-" He couldn't finish his sentence as you pinned him to the ground.

"Ushishishi~" You giggled.

"Fufufufu~" he chuckled. "A little intimate, are we?"

"Shut up!" You responded sharply.

He chuckled some more. "Make me~"

You smiled. "I was planning to make you do something, actually. Yes, I will make you." You shoved the funnel into his mouth, masking-taping the funnel to his head like a muzzle. "I'm making you drink an 'insult' and shut up at the same time."

"Mmmphhgg." He mumbled.

You got out the 2 litre bottle of iced tea and started to uncap it. "I won't let you drown in iced tea… Maybe."

You started pouring the contents into the funnel and smirked when you saw that he wasn't swallowing. "You should consider swallowing, I'm pouring it slowly. If you drown it's of your own fault."

Slowly, but picking up speed, the contents started to be swallowed. _Hell, he managed to drink the whole bottle. I guess I'll get a new bottle later today._

You then removed the funnel-muzzle from Break, and smirked. "So?"

"It seems that maybe I was mistaken." He said, pouting a little. "I suppose it's not horrible."

---

The flashback concluded, and you sighed at yesterday's fun.

You were opening the fridge, expecting your newly purchased iced tea bottle to be sitting there, however in its place was nothing. Nothing. None of the liquid happiness was in the fridge. You loved ice tea. You always bought some more iced tea, the same day it ran out. Glaring at the empty spot, you groaned.

"**BREAK, YOU SURE AS HELL BETTER NOT HAVE DRANK ALL MY FREAKING ICED TEA."** You stormed to his room. _I will pimpslap him if it's completely gone. Hell, he owes me what he drank, after drinking a whole 2 litre bottle yesterday._

Not bothering to knock before entering, you pointed at him. "Where the hell is my liquid happiness?!" You demanded, glaring at him.

"I beg your pardon? What liquid happiness?" he responded.

"Ugh. My iced tea, return it. Now." You seethed back at him.

You were expecting a sly response, but instead found an empty, plastic, 2 litre bottle thrown at your head. An empty iced tea bottle to be exact.

"I'll be expecting more iced tea, run to the convenience store will you?"

_You then proceeded to deliver a pimpslap._

**[ T H E – E N D ]**

**A/N: **Inspired by my love for iced tea and how warm my mother likes to keep the house, it's like a freaking oven. Points to you if you noticed the slight Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn reference in there. Happy Winter Break everyone! I'll be trying to write a Christmas special too. TRYING. I make no promises.


	5. It's A Lie

**ItsOurWonderland**

_A drabble/ficlet/oneshot book of ReaderXBreak_

[It's A Lie]

"Ah~ Today is so peaceful isn't it Emily? Just us, some tea, and cake~!" a certain clown said. Unfortunately his peace was 'interrupted' shortly after.

"Ne~ Break~ Guess what?" [Y/N] said grinning widely.

"What, [Y/N]-chan?" he replied back.

"I've got a secret to tell you~" [Y/N] said walking closer to Break to whisper in his ear. _"The cake is a lie."_

"The cake is a lie? What does that mean?"

But by then he was too late. [Y/N] had already run off stuffing her face with stolen cake.

**A/N:**  
**Kat:** And that's that~ A small drabble update. I got a netbook on boxing day from NCIX. I can write in more places… Well not really more places, just more places with less effort.  
**Bel: **Ushishishishi~ But Kat, you update rarely as it is! Perhaps writing about the prince would produce more material.  
**Break: **Who's this person?  
**Kat:** Uhh.. He's a prince. He's a character from this other anime that I'm obsessing over since Pandora Hearts ended. Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!  
**Break:** His laugh is too similar to mine! 'Fufufufu!'  
**Bel: **You're wrong. Maybe you should meet Mukuro, ushishishishi~  
**Kat: **Okay… I doubt that would go too well… Bye-bii~  
**Bel: **Stop stealing my goodbye!!  
**Break: **My, my, Kat has forgotten to put a disclaimer yet again. She owns nothing~


End file.
